For Knowledge, Truth and Love
by RenZombie
Summary: Evelyn Blackmere is considered an unusual girl to be as the Princess of Albion, after being locked away she yearns for a way out of the stuffy regulations of royalty. However when a turn of events occur which presents her with her lifelong wish, Evelyn must become a completely different person and make decisions that could cost her her family, friends and her new found love.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! However I'm taking a break from _A Prince to Remember _for now just for the fact that whilst writing it I had a lot of problems in my life I needed to deal with and even though I used the story as sort of an escape, at the moment its just bringing forth bad memories, but I will continue it in the near future.  
**

**HOWEVER, this is my new story which I'm like super excited for. It is a Fable 3 story and it's slightly AUish but still following the main storyline. But guys remember to leave me a comment to tell me what you think.  
**

**Anyway without further a do, I present to you _For Knowledge, Truth and Love!_**

**Prologue**

"Hurry up! The guards might come and find us at any moment!" Evelyn whispered impatiently whilst crouching low in the under growth of a large hedge, her companion shortly joined her and huffed in annoyance as he tried to disentangle various twigs and leaves from his neatly combed bronze hair.

"I'm following as quickly as I can! You don't make it easy you know? And why in Avo's name do we have to leave _this_ way?" Evelyn gave Elliot a frown and a roll of her emerald eyes as he sank to the floor beside her.

"Because we've already been caught using the most obvious passages to Bowerstone and now my brother's made sure extra guards are on patrol," she explained before poking her head out of the shrub to see no one had followed them, let alone there wasn't anyone in the secluded area of a small patch of grass surrounded by various species of trees. Without so much as a nod of her small head, the young girl sprinted from their hiding place and across the field to a group of willow trees, their long vines full with lush green leaves. With Elliot close behind, she knew that if there happened to be any nobles to stumble upon them they would simply come to the conclusion the young Princess and her friend were in a middle of a game when in fact, it was much more than that, for actually they were in the process of a very important mission.  
Amongst the trees stood a high and mighty fence that stretched around the Royal garden, separating the nobility of Albion from the common wealth.  
Silently Evelyn wrapped a small hand on each of the bars; until she felt one of them move slightly. Reaching down to fumble around in one the deep pockets of her light blue pinafore, the Princess felt the shape of a familiar object and retrieved it, revealing a small spanner.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Elliot exclaimed quietly, his dark brows immediately shooting up in disbelief.

"Borrowed it from Walter's tools when he wasn't looking during training," Evelyn murmured as she lowered the cool metal tool and began turning the small bolt from its place. The small pin groaned in protest as Evelyn applied all her might and pressure, before it actually started to move fluently. Eventually when loosened, Evelyn unscrewed it from its home and she pocketed both the bolt and the spanner. Once more her small hand wrapped round the cool metal and began to jangle it, only this time when it moved, the absence of the bar made a small gap in the fence; big enough to fit a child's body through. Smiling in triumph the Princess was about to pass through the barrier when a she felt a hand on her arm.

"Evie are you sure about this? I mean the last time we left the palace, Logan was furious," Elliot asked almost fearfully, his dark eyes glowing with uneasiness.

Evelyn took a moment to contemplate on what her closest and only friend had said. It was true that when the King of Albion discovered that his only little sister had snuck away from the palace grounds, he had demanded she was to be dragged back kicking and screaming if need be. For almost a week the young Princess was confined in the solitude of her bedchambers, with only the company of her ever trusty butler Jasper and lifelong mentor Walter; not that she ever minded their company but she yearned to feel the sunlight on her skin as well as the refreshing feel of the breeze as it blew onto her face. This was mostly the reason for her determination to escape the palace for a few hours.  
Princess Evelyn had stayed in Albion's royal palace as long as she could remember. Her mother, the Old hero Queen Sparrow had always took her on trips to Bowerstone Market for days away from the pressures of nobility, where the pair could just simply be "Mother and Daughter" while Logan spent time with the King. But alas those days were numbered as on the evening of the Princess's ninth birthday ball, Queen Sparrow had tragically passed away. Since that day, there was no laughter like so many times before when Evelyn was hurled onto strong shoulders as they strolled over the bridge leading to Bowerstone from the castle, but instead was filled with the dull grey boredom of being kept behind the dark polished bars of the fence.  
This was to be her fifth attempt in the last year and a half, and the one thing she realised was the more times she escaped the longer her punishment.

"Elliot, you know I have to. I wake up to the same routine everyday and I feel desperate to see the world behind this fence!" she started and sighed when she saw his dark expression. "It's not like we're running away, we'll only be a few hours Elliot I promise." Elliot still stared at her with uncertainty, the corner of his lips turned downwards. With another sigh, the princess leant forward and placed a small kiss on his tanned cheek. Elliot's eyes widened with shock and surprise as he felt her soft lips upon his skin and spluttered. Evelyn giggled as she took in the faint blush on his cheeks as she pulled away and twisted her body through the small exit.  
They were a few feet away from the bridge that acted as the entrance of Bowerstone Market and Evelyn gave a small smile before pulling out a plain linen scarf out of her pocket and wrapped the material round the crown of her head as well as tucking her long golden hair, creating a bandana that most common girls wore which also helped cover her face; from first glance no one would recognise her and would assume she was just a poor merchants daughter.  
They were besides the canal where steam powered boats chugged their way transporting cargo while leaving a thick trail of black smoke and polluting the once blue sky. Evelyn glanced over her shoulder and saw Elliot still following. Smiling the young Princess swiftly made her way to Bowerstone market.

[※ ※]

"Evie we really need to return to the castle, its dusk and Logan will become suspicious," Elliot whispered urgently in her ear, to not arouse attention from near passersby.  
After spending most of the day playing with children from the market, Evelyn felt simply exhilarated as she'd never had so much fun in her short life, however Elliot was right. The sky even though thick with clouds of soot had a tinge of orange in the summer twilight. Stalls and shops had begun to close as the town crier rang out his bell and heartily declared it was closing time.  
A wave of sorrow washed through young Evelyn's body as she knew it really was time to make the journey home; Dinner would soon be served and she needed to slip back in before Logan realised where she was.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed as she rose from her spot on the worn stone stairs of the old Bowerstone clock tower and with a fleeting glance left. The faster the darkness approached Bowerstone had transformed into a sinister place; the warm happy, friendly atmosphere suddenly turned into a town full of lust and sin, with the drunkards falling and the whores crying out their passions in deserted alleys.  
The children quickened their pace as the sultry cackles travelled through the shadows, causing fear to run through their veins; they made it to the bridge looming over the canal, the other side assured them that they would arrive back at the palace on time, when suddenly the pair came to an abrupt halt.  
Two shadows loomed near the other side of the tunnel of the ancient highway, their face silhouetted by the little light there was from the gas street lamps.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we ave ere, two little child'en out on their own," one man sneered, the faint outline of a smirk on his lips in the darkness.

"Yeah asn't mummy ever told ya, that children shouldn't be out playin at night?" another cackled.  
Evelyn felt pressure to her hand and looked down to see Elliot's hand grasping hers in a death like grip; fear radiated from his dark eyes and she could see that he was trying to fight the quiver in his lip. He tugged her arm and pulled her the way they came, until a heavy hand landed on both their small shoulders and preventing them moving. Evelyn craned her neck to see a young yet bulky man grinning down at her, revealing his rotten yellow teeth as well as the gap where his two front teeth should have been.

"Now where'd you think you're goin?" he sneered as Evelyn directed her gaze back to Elliot, whose body had frozen in terror and his eyes never leaving the sight of the two figure on the opposite side, whose features were becoming clearer as they approached. The one man was much shorter than his two accomplishes as well as having a larger plump stomach. His bulging cheeks were a light shade of red and the smell of ale and sweat radiated from his unwashed body.

"A lass and a lad, master will be pleased," he grinned as the man behind Evelyn suddenly grasped her chin firmly, making her emerald eyes boring into his. Neither child said a neither word nor moved in fear that if one did they would be in worse danger. The icy pang of fear washed over her body as she resisted a shiver and narrowed her eyes to glare at the repulsive man.

"This girl aint half bad, definitely be a stunner when she's older," he said to his mates with a lecherous expression, one that made Evelyn want to gag.  
The man furthest away, whose features were still shrouded in darkness, laughed heartily and exclaimed, "Well more money for us! She's ought a igher price!"  
All men joined with their comrade's laughter as both children stood defenceless and alone, when suddenly two meaty hands grasped the tops of Evelyn's arms as she was hoisted into the air; that's when the chaos began.  
Her short legs kicked and her nails clawed the hands of her captor as she struggled to break free. Elliot was little fists pounded against the man's legs, before being kicked violently in the chest and fell to the ground. His name tore from Evelyn's mouth in a pained scream as her captor laughed in triumph. Then in a moment in unclouded judgement, Evelyn turned and sank her teeth in the flesh of the man s arm.  
The thug screamed in pain and abruptly threw the Princess to the ground, her knee coming into sharp contact with the uneven cobblestone ground.

"You little bitch!" he howled in pure rage. A glint in the darkness caught Evelyn's eye and gasped when she realised her captor was in possession of a knife. "Don't worry, you don't need looks for a price," he sneered before lunging towards her.  
Evelyn closed her eyes tightly and waited for the moment the cool metal would slide into the softness of her flesh. Logan had been right; Bowerstone was simply no place for a child especially a Princess. She waited for the moment till that knife silenced her, ending her existence when only she was greeted with the cry of a gunshot and a dull thud.  
Slowly she opened her eyes and looked round in confusion to see her would-be-murder slumped into a pile on the ground, then turning to see the silhouette of another man with a pistol in hand and smoke pouring from the nozzle.

"Well this certainly does look an interesting shindig, don't mind if I cut in?" the stranger remarked sarcastically, his voice indicating that he was much younger than the thugs.

"Shit he killed Freddie!" the fat piggish man cursed. "You bastard, im gonna rip you up into shreds!"  
In response the stranger merely raised his pistol and pointed to the two other men.

"Here's what's going to happen, you're going to turn round and leave these kids alone," he said as he took a step towards us, his pistol still drawn all the while.  
The taller thug laughed in disbelief

"Oh yeah an what you gonna do if we don't?"

The stranger merely raised his gun higher and shifted his position slightly, so the tip was pointed at the taller thug solely.

"Well let me introduce you to someone, your other friend here seemed to like her," his voice may have sounded playful but the obvious deadly threat behind it sang out clearly as it rang this man was clearly losing his patience.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Tell you what I'm feeling generous; I'll give you the count of three to run."

"What?! Now listen ere..."

"One..."

"You've got no friggin right..."

"Two..."

"Barry let's get out of ere, they ain't worth it!" The other thug pleaded before succumbing to fear and scrambled their way out of sight.

"Three," the stranger concluded in what strangely sounded like a cheerful voice as he lowered his weapon and chuckled

"Evie!" a cry rang out echoing off the stone walls. It took a moment for Evelyn to take aware of her surroundings and realise Elliot kneeling besides her, yet her eyes never wandered from the man who'd just rescued them.  
Elliot's eyes scanned her body before suddenly gasped when his eyes locked on her exposed leg. "Oh my, you're bleeding!"  
Evelyn broke her trance with the rescuer and looked down to see her skimmed knee with red rivulets travelling down her pale skin. She stared in shock as she hadn't realised before she'd hurt herself, yet adrenaline still pumped through her veins and must of clouded her senses.  
Footsteps ricocheted in the enclosed space and Evelyn's gaze shifted to the approaching form of the stranger. He paused for a moment before kneeling so he was eye level with both children. Elliot shifted so Evelyn was behind him and glared at the stranger.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt her, just want to see her leg," the man said kindly, trying to reassure Elliot.  
The boy frowned clearly not convinced while Evelyn tilted her head to one side and stared at the intriguing man before her. Clear blue eyes met her vibrant emerald ones, silently the man asked for her approval.

"Its fine," she said her voice slightly taking that commanding tone her mother would have used. Elliot gaped at her in disbelief before nodding once and slowing moving away but stayed besides her, the man simply nodding in thanks and clasped his hand at the back of her knee. Gently he raised her leg and tenderly examined her small wound and tsked when he looked closely.

"You've done quite the number on yourself," he said before smiling at her, revealing two rows of perfect white teeth.  
The stranger leant back before retrieving a large linen cloth from his pocket and carefully with gentle precision wrapped it round the Princess' knee, tying a small knot after he'd finished.

"There we go, good as new," he smiled, "It's going to sting for a while but clean it up when you get home." He rose from the ground and offered a hand to both children; Elliot simply huffed and pulled himself up while Evelyn slipped her hand into the strangers. The man merely shrugged and hoisted the Princess up.

"Well you two run back home and don't play out at night, it's dangerous especially near the canal," he chastised before smiling once more and gave a gesture as if he was tipping his hat and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Evelyn cried causing the man to pause and turn in question as he raised a blonde brow when she hobbled over to him. The Princess made and waving motion with her hand, indicating for him to bend closer. Crouching forwards so they were both eye level, the man stared at her in confusion before Evelyn leant forward and planed a small kiss on his smooth cheek and stepping back to curtsey.  
"Thank you sir," was all she said before running back and grabbing Elliot's wrist to make their way back to the castle.  
The man stood in shock for a moment, still crouching then whilst chuckling he touched where the Princess' lips had touched his skin and straightened. Shaking his head the man dropped his hand and turned to leave in the opposite direction.


	2. The Way Things Were

**A/N: When playing Fable I think of it as a sort of Steam punk themed world and I've tried to incorporate it in this story, so whether you guys like it or ot just comment and let me know. Hope you'e enjoying it so far! **

**Ren **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Way Things Were**

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

"Sir Walter! Sir Walter!" came the panicked cries from the hallway leading into the castle kitchen. The man whose name rang out through the stone walls was sitting at the large oak dining table that sat in the centre of the huge kitchen, a rag in one hand and his rifle in the other as he sought to rid every trace of dirt on his precious weapon. The kitchen staff flurried around the old hero in an almost frantic energy, they had to prepare the breakfast and one did not simply keep King Logan waiting.  
The sound of hard soles of shoes penetrated the air and it was soon followed by a small yet regally postured man entering the large room, his eyes immediately latching onto the old War-hero sitting at the table.

"Sir Walter there you are! Did you not hear me calling you?" the elderly man asked as he tried to calm his ragged breathing and as he mopped his overheated brow with a white hand-kerchief. The large soldier continued his ministrations as he spoke, not once lifting his eyes from his work.

"More like tuning you out," he replied causing his pursuer to make a sound indignation before continuing. "What is it now Jasper? I'm assuming it's something of great importance for you to be ranting and raving across the entire palace."

"I do not 'rant and rave' Sir Walter and you would do well to remember that," huffed the old butler momentarily loosing the frightened energy that lit up his eyes, until he remembered his purpose for seeking the assistance of the grisly soldier. "And it is a matter of importance! You see it seemed like an ordinary day as I awoke and advised some of the servants to their daily chores, the maid Elsa had mixed the chemise sheets with the satin and well His Majesty would be most displeased so I..."

Walter carefully placed his equipment onto the table besides him before pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, he was certainly feeling the beginnings of a migraine pounded through his skull, no doubt from the raving of the old fool before him.

"Jasper would you please just cut to the chase," Walter ordered whilst holding up an open palm to discontinue the butler's rambling.

"The Princess is missing!" Jasper finally exclaimed with a nervous energy, his face once more turning the same shade as the apples that resided in a wooden bowl which was placed on the centre of dining table.

"Oh is that all?" Walter replied in a nonchalant voice as he picked up the cup of coffee that sat on the table and taking a deep swig.

"'Is that all?' The Princess is missing and all you have to say 'is that all'?" Jasper repeated his face morphed into a horrified expression. "She could have been kidnapped! Tied up in some dirt infested warehouse," The butler cried as he began a frantic pace on the tiled floor. "They'll want a ransom, threatening the King with disembodied parts, Oh what's the King going to say!"

"Will you just shut up you daft bat!" Walter ordered as he raised his voice rising in volume and causing passing servants to stop and stare for a moment before continuing their morning duties. "I'm sure she isn't kidnapped, I mean was there anything misplaced in her room?"  
The old butler stooped in his tracks and stared at Walter with a frown marring his features.

"No, everything was in its place."

"And have you checked Queen's old study?"

The frown deepened and a sheepish light appeared in the old codger's grey eyes.

"I had not thought to."

Sighing whilst leaning back in the old rickety chair, Walter placed his hands behind his head and smiled slightly.

"Well I say we'd better check yes?" The soldier advised as he stood up from his seat with a groan and rubbed his hands upon his brown leather trousers. Jasper nodded in agreement before stating he needed to speak to the guards before hurriedly going off to do just that.

[※ ※]

Evelyn Blackmere was considered an unusual girl to be reigning as Albion's Princess. Instead of wearing regal dresses that were made out of the finest silks which complimented her pale complexion, she preferred the comfort of her sparring clothes that were made from dull colours of brown cotton. Instead of conversing with the nobility in the garden she was stuffed inside the castle's library reading a collection of non-fiction books based on academic purposes; rumours of why the Princess was locked away inside Bowerstone Castle emerged when she was nine years old, the same time her mother had passed. Some had said the young Princess had contracted the same disease the Queen had suffered and had been left with lifelong effects on the poor girls health, others had said that she had an unworldly beauty that captivated and brought the most cold hearted and dastardly of men to cower and behold her benevolence on their knees so the King had her locked up for her own protection, while the other story simply said that she had died alongside their Queen. No one had ever seen the Princess, except for those who attended, worked and resided in the Castle. The simple truth was Evelyn was a prisoner within her own home, ever since her last successful escape attempt from the castle grounds when she was a girl of mere thirteen, Logan had discovered the absence of his only sister and had waited in her room for her return alongside Walter and Jasper. When her small form had stepped foot on the threshold of the room, she was greeted with the cold silent anger of her brother.

She had been sentenced to a three months of imprisonment within her room; the only times that were excusable were her lessons and meals, however whenever she left her room she was escorted by a royal guard. For the first month the Princess searched in futile for ways to escape, the second she wallowed in self-pity whilst refusing to talk to her brother and however it was within that last month that had her strange and unusual interest of alchemy and sciences had started.

It had all started on one ordinary and not so important day, during a summer in middle of the third month of Evelyn's imprisonment. Whilst Jasper fussed over her attire, the young Princess had complained for at least the hundredth time that day that she was bored, feeling somewhat pity for the girl the butler had excused himself momentarily before shortly reappearing with a rather large and old book in his hands. Presenting it he gave the tome to the young girl that stood before him.

"_A book?" Evelyn asked in wonderment as her emerald eyes stared up at Jasper from beneath her dark lashes._

"_A very important book," Jasper corrected as a small smile graced the corner of his mouth. "In fact it belonged to you Mother. See the inscription here?"_

_Carefully opening the leather bound book the spine cracked in protest as the cover had not opened its secrets for so many years and there at the top right hand corner of the yellowed aged page, in an elegant black inked hand, was signed Sparrow Blackmere._ _Closing the book once more the fading golden letters read 'Basilius Valentinus presents The Wonders of The Earth'._

"_What's it about?" asked the curious Princess her little fingers tracing the golden letters. _

"_Your Mother was a very intelligent woman," Jasper began as he placed his hands behind his back. "She particularly enjoyed the theories of science, her and Master Garth would sit and debate a range of subjects such as could a human being mimic the skeletal structure of a birds wing so eventually we could also fly or whether coal was more efficient than oil."_

"_It all sounds rather boring to me."_

"_Ahh but you see Princess it holds the secrets of magic in there."_

"_Magic?" emerald eyes lit up with unconcealed excitement as she stared at Jasper in wonderment._

"_Yes, did you know that if you combined crushed Luna Moth Wings with the essence of Elderberries you've created a potion of invisibility?" Evelyn responded by vigorously shaking her head her mouth slightly open an eyes wide and round. "Well you can learn that from this book."_

It took Evelyn a further three months to finally finish the book, every second of everyday her face was hidden behind the musky pages of the tome. She became fascinated in the way things worked, and often requested her brother to beseech books on alchemy and mechanics. It wasn't until she wasn't till her fifteenth that Logan had unlocked her Mother's study, a room full of books, papers and strange glass equipment consistent of tubes and vials. No one truly understood her curiosity or thirst of knowledge, except for those close to her.

Today was no exception as Evelyn stood behind the table that held a labyrinth of tubes and glass containers, which contained a strange purple bubbling liquid. Beside her stood Elliot, both wore a pair of round black goggles that blacksmiths tended to wear protecting their eyes.

"So you're telling me that this will create heat?" Elliot asked as he peered into one of the containers whilst Evelyn jotted down some observations in a small leather bond journal she kept.

"Exactly, with the use of Nightshade mixed with Marsh sap creates a paste that when applied onto skin can create instant heat, however the theory is if we boil that mixture so it's then transformed into more of a liquid and then apply a small amount of fire salts that heat the ingredients produce can be created into steam which then leads it to heat and warm the air around us," Evelyn explained as she checked that everything was stable and going according to plan. Shaking his head in disbelief with a smile on his face Elliot stared at Evelyn in admiration.

"And how exactly did you think of that?" he asked. Discontinuing her ministrations Evelyn glanced at Elliot with a beaming smile.

"I was looking out my window the other day and over at Bowerstone and was rather put off by the fact that contrary that we have all these factories that produce all that grey smoke from production, but also families also use coal as a source of heat when they light their fires, not to mention that all the smoke from coal isn't doing wonders for our bodies when we breathe in. So I thought to myself 'but what could be the alternative?' Wood is an unreliable source and oil is too expensive, then I remembered the recipe for the skin warming ointment in one of my Mother's journals and then researched the matter of Fire Salts in further studies," she answered in excited enthusiasm and she made animated motions with her hands as she spoke. Not only was this idea creating something that could be a new resource of survival but it would also be beneficial to her subject's health and lives.

"Has anyone ever told you you're utterly brilliant?"

"You've mentioned it once or twice," she smiled as she carefully moved the full beaker of the purple substance on a small circular metal mat that was held up by three small legs. "Now here's the tricky part, we have to use the correct amount of fire salts, if we use too much it will cause an overreaction to the Marsh Sap and produce too much energy, where as if we use too little of an amount it will thicken the substance like glue and just fail basically."

"What happens if it causes too much energy?" Elliot asked worriedly his brow creasing over the top of his goggles. Evelyn worried her lower lip with her front teeth before responding.

"You better go and stand in the furthest corner," she finally advised as she placed a pair of thick black rubber gloves on her hands. Swiftly Elliot left her side and stood in the advised spot and watched from a safe distance as Evelyn picked up a small jar that contained a large quantity of orange coloured salts. Uncorking the top the Princess poised the jar over the beaker.

"Ready?" she asked. Not daring to speak Elliot merely nodded.

Silence fell into the room, both held their breath as slowly, ever so slowly Evelyn created the tiniest of shakes as small crystals fell into the beaker underneath. Warmth immediately penetrated the air and the smell of musk entered their noses.

She'd done it, Evelyn had created a new source of heat. The pair beamed a smile of satisfaction at each other, a laugh of disbelief escaping Elliot's mouth. Everything was going so well when...

"EVELYN ROSE BLACKMERE!" Walter's booming voice was accompanied by the slam and thud of the opening of the study door. In her surprise Evelyn flinched and in doing so dropped more crystals into the mixture, both she and Elliot gaped at each other in silent horror and before Elliot could escort both the old soldier and butler from the door way a sound that resembled the form of thunder cackled in the air which was accompanied by a brilliant violet light. The room filled with a thick black smoke causing all four people in the room to cough violently. Quickly as she could, Evelyn opened the large bay window to let the smoke leave the room and into the garden. As it slowly filtered out, to Evelyn's amusement each person's face was the colour of soot, Elliot removed his goggles to find that round pale circles were left behind. An uncontrollable laughter bubbled in the Princess' throat but she had to contain herself due to the complete unamused expression Walter was giving her.

"Walter! So glad to see you," she greeted her mentor in a too high and cheerful tone, one she usually used to get out of trouble. "Is there something that you wanted?"

Walter's grey and bushy brows drew together as his eyes switched between the experiment and the creator, his mouth a firm harsh line under his large moustache as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't want to know what in Avo's name was happening in here or what you two were doing ad frankly I'm not going to ask, but I suggest you get cleaned up and meet me in the training room in exactly fifteen minutes do you understand?" Both Elliot and Evelyn nodded in silent agreement. "Good, now then Jasper I think the Princess needs a change of clothes." Was all Walter said before him and Jasper left the room and closed the door behind them. A few seconds past before both friends burst out in a roaring laughter, tears streaming down their blackened faces and their hands grasping at their sides.

"Oh Avo did you see their faces!" Elliot gasped as he grasped the table for support. Trying to regain some composure Evelyn removed her goggles and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Well at least the experiment wasn't a complete failure ," the Princess mused out loud. "But Walter's right I really must go get changed, we've missed breakfast I suppose." She pouted.

"Want some company in the bath?" Elliot suggest with a dimpled smirk and waggling of dark brows, causing the sound of angelic mirth to spill from the Princess' lips.

"Urm how about a no?" She retorted before kissing his sooted cheek and slipped through the door, "I'll see you at training," was all Elliot heard as she made her way down the corridor.


	3. So the Journey Begins

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is slightly shorter, but still let me know what you guys think and your thoughts on the story so far :)**

**CHAPTER TWO  
So The Journey Begins**

Soft sunlight filtered through the mosaic of coloured leaves as Evelyn strolled along the winding paths through the fields of Mistpeak Valley, alongside her faithful Border-collie Samson trotted happily basking in the warmth. She had soon left the peaceful village of Brightwall after receiving a letter from Walter and just like his no-nonsense personality, the letter was brief and straight to the point.

_Meet me at Mistpeak Monorail in two days, 10 am sharp. I think I may have a lead – W.  
_  
Pocketing the letter once more, Evelyn couldn't help but sigh. She had started to become accustomed to the small village and when not running errands the Princess was often found in the local tavern playing her lute or found in comforting solace of Brightwall Academy, hunched forward in a comfy red velvet arm-chair with her nose stuffed inside a book. Logan would die a thousand deaths if he could see his little sister now, dressed in a mercenary uniform in a guise of a boy named Charlie and conversing with the common wealth, yet that was what made them so different; Logan was born for royalty while Evelyn was not and often yearned for mud and wind upon her face, not trapped in some cage of a corset and paraded like a prized horse. However she would consider it a lie if she didn't admit that she often missed the luxury of sleeping in her comfortable bed and to be served hot food, not the small rations she and Walter had to pack whilst camping outside of town.

Samson's bark penetrated the calm and relaxing sound of the wind gently blowing in the breeze and the birds chirping their sweet melody. Turning to see what had caused her companions sudden erratic behaviour, Evelyn's emerald gave was cast upon the tranquil sight of a lake. Her skin, coated in a thick layer of grim and sweat sang at the sight. How long had it been since water had cleansed her skin? The fateful night where she had to flee the castle came to mind, where not just her but everyone close to her, their lives suddenly went into chaos. The day had been so full of laughter, Jasper with his sarcastic banter, Walter and his playfulness while sparring and Elliot playing with Samson.

_Elliot._

The sudden thought of his name caused a fresh wash of pain to bloom across the Princess's chest. The haunting image as she watched as her betrothed begged for her to save the lives of civilians and to sacrifice himself. No matter how hard she tried, the image of his dark eyes filled with determination but the shadow of fear was burnt into her brain; it was the first thing she thought of in the morning and last thing at night. Evelyn had loved Elliot but not in the sort of love one would feel for her husband, he had been one the most important people in her life but she had never truly recuperated the love he had felt for her. But still the thought of sentencing his death in order to prevent a mass execution of petitioners still caused a grief that consumed her; he had been her best friend, her _only _friend on whom she could talk to about anything with and she had sentenced him to death.

Samson once again let out a bark as he sat besides the bank of the lake, his white and black head lolled to one side with his tongue hanging, as his tail thumped furiously against the earth. The sight caused Evelyn to snap out of her thoughts and let out a small chuckle. Her skin particularly ached with a need to feel the cool crisp water washing over her skin, to let out her long tresses from the confinement of the hat in which they were hidden under and float freely. Casually glancing around her green and lush surroundings, the young Princess began to unfasten the many buttons that partly created her ensemble. She felt exhausted, from the endless travelling that was accompanied by none stop fighting and the heavy baggy clothing didn't help matters either.  
On beginning her journey, Walter had insisted that Evelyn, now a rebel Princess, should disguise herself; and what better way than for the Princess to hide her true identity but by simply changing genders? So now instead of the finely embroidered and tailored dresses, Evelyn donned a pair somewhat baggy black trousers that was held up to her trim waist with numerous beige belts that crisscrossed against her stomach. A white linen shirt, which she suspected to Walter's, served as a base layer while a black waist coat served to create padding and isolation with another grey woollen coat that came to her thighs. Her black leather boots which came to her calf, were covered in mud and her hat, which concealed most of her face alongside the crimson neck scarf she wore, had a few tears were she had near encounters with bullets.

One by one Evelyn removed an item of her clothing than placing it within a hollow log near the bank. She stared out into the lake with only her smalls and a linen wrap which bonded her breast in order for her chest to seem flat underneath the baggy clothing. Slowly her nimble fingers rolled the fabric into a ball, before finally she could release a breath that wasn't constricted. After years of having to wear a corset, Evelyn was used to the pressurised feeling however that moment when she was finally released from such bonds gave her the most tremendous feeling of freedom. Quickly stuffing her underclothes alongside her clothing, the Princess took in a deep breath before taking a run across the grassy bank and plunged into the surface of the lake with her hands arched above her head. As the water slid across her skin, a weight felt as if it had been lifted from her shoulders making her body seem light and boneless. Within a minute, the tingly tell tale sensation that spread across her head, told her she had to come up for air. Kicking the bottom of the algae covered floor, the Princess arched her back and inhaled as she once more broke the surface, her lungs immediately filling with oxygen.  
The sound of splashing water caught Evelyn's attention, and as she turned to see the cause, a laugh escaped her lips as she saw the dark figure of Samson paddling towards her.

_It really was quite peaceful_ _here _she thought to herself. The sunshine reflected off the calm azure water, causing it to sparkle as if diamonds were embedded into the lake. Birds glided through the autumn sky as the wind carried their song and Evelyn couldn't remember a time when she felt simply at peace.  
The Princess began to scrub the dirt from her skin when suddenly the hair on the back of her neck began to stand on edge, a slight tingling sensation fluttered over her skin. Samson gave a low menacing growl causing Evelyn to stop her administrations and slowly turn her head; the only part of her body that wasn't submerged in water.  
As she squinted, the dark silhouettes could be barely seen in the shadows of the forest, yet with Evelyn's Hero abilities she could see the thugs clearly. They were mercenaries, as she could tell by their unkempt appearance and the blood red enigma of a hawk on the breast of their coats. Seeing as she was looking in their direction head on, the mercenaries slowly breached the shadowy border of the forest and approached the unarmed Princess.  
"What we ave ere lads? A woman alone in a forest on 'er own," the closet bandit spoke, who was clearly the leader, with a shaven head and a couple of his teeth missing. "And ain't she a beauty." Three pairs of eyes surveyed her naked body, causing Evelyn to resist the urge to gag.  
Looking around, Evelyn cursed when she realised her weapons were too far for her disposal meaning the only means of escaping was the use of her Will power, which unfortunately wouldn't cause enough damage as the three men were out of her range. As the bandits approached closer, Evelyn decided the only way to escape was to lure the men closer. Folding her arms across her naked breasts, Evelyn rose from the water, causing the lower half of her body to still be submerged. The bandits faltered momentarily before toothless leers spread across their faces.  
"Please, I don't know my way round these parts," she began her voice trembling with fear, while she looked up at the men from underneath her lashes. "My husband left me all on my own and I'm waiting here all lonely for him."  
A wave of laughter came from the men, as they believed she was nothing but a mere girl inexperienced with the ways of fighting and vulnerable. The leader stepped forward and smiled to his comrades, already pulling away some of his clothing.  
"Don't worry Sweet'eart, we'll take good care of ya," he smirked.  
Silently Evelyn rejoiced as the men came closer and closer, only a few more steps as she could release the Will she had built up. Only a few more steps...  
"Wait," one of the other bandits suddenly said causing his two partners to pause and the Princess to curse internally. "What if she's a Banshee?" the man whispered as he quivered in fear.  
"You muppet! There ain't no friggin Banshees in these parts," chided the other bandit before he turned to the Princess. "You ain't no Banshee are you me lovely?" Evelyn shook her head vigorously in response. "See, now shut up!"  
"But..."  
"Don't worry love," the leader spoke once more, whilst giving both his men a glare causing them both to fall back in line. "We'll take good care of ya." And with those words, the three bandits approached closer.  
Silently and still acting as if to be afraid, Evelyn waited till there soiled boots came near to the edge of the water, before pushing her hands forward with open palms and releasing a chain of built up electricity. Trails of crackling light erupted along the three men's bodies as they screamed in pain and the word 'Banshee' penetrated through the silence of nature, their bodies flinching with spasms reminding Evelyn of somewhat like fish out of water gasping at the unwelcome oxygen, before collapsing to the ground still twitching. Walking along the embankment and past their flinching bodies, Evelyn grasped her weapons and donned back her disguise before kneeling besides the three, would be rapists. She had only applied enough electricity for the men to be unconscious, Evelyn was not a blood thirsty person and only wanted to teach the bandits a lesson on not to judge a person by their appearance and gender. However as the Princess wasn't a person who desired violence it did not stop her as she searched through their pockets and took their valuables as well as tossing their weapons far into the lake, the use of her hero strength enabling her to throw them even further than the most fittest athletic could.  
Smiling Evelyn wound her wheat coloured hair up with a leather band before placing her hat on top and lowering it so it concealed her face. Whistling for Samson, the Princess entered the border of the forest and continued in their search for Walter.

[※ ※]

Mourningwood was a dark and disease ridden place, the once lush green fields were now rotten with decay and death. No birds or wildlife inhabited the area and all was heard within the lonely acres was the haunting moans of Avo knew what. Deep in the heart of the infamous woodlands stood the proud yet downtrodden structure of Mourningwood Fort, which had once been an important part of Albion's war service, now was left like so many other time forgotten places, to rot and decay.  
Within the structure four men sat hunched over a crate which was used as a make-shift table, their noses buried into the five cards they held in front of them and a pile of valuables piled in the centre of the crate. The group was found on the first floor of the structure as they watched the rest of their platoon running drills and practising with their rifles.

Captain Benjamin Finn of the Swift brigade tired to maintain the smug grin that threatened to destroy his poker-face, he had a perfect row of twenty-one which he was sure this comrades wouldn't beat and in all honesty, they had a lousy hand anyway. His clear azure eyes flickered between the three faces in front of him, each trying to concentrate and waiting for the first to fold; gold wasn't really worth anything when the soldiers were stationed, yet it didn't mean that they weren't saving when they had permission for leave to Bowerstone. All were silent, eyes flickering at each other like predator's waiting for their prey to make the wrong move.

"Where's Dean? He never misses' game night," the soldier named Tom that sat besides Ben on his right, asked and ultimately breaking the silence among the group.

"Up by the mortar, last I seen he was writing a letter to his missus," said Bill, a fiery haired chap that matched his long bushy moustache that sat opposite Tom. "Think he's getting all anxious, his wife's expecting and the due dates soon and the fact that none of us have had any leave is making him a bit daft I think."

"Anyone would go daft after seeing your ugly mug for the last six months!" Tom laughed as he replied to Bill, causing the rest of the group to chuckle alongside him – all except Bill.

"Something isn't right, I mean can't you feel it?" Bill retorted, his large and equally bushy copper brows drawn together. Each soldier met each other's gazes as their silent communication all confirmed that they also felt similarly as the same as their out spoken comrade.

"I hear that the resistance up in Bowerstone's really starting to build up ranks, some saying that nobility is even getting involved these days," Tom whispered in a conspiring way as he lent forward in his chair, and soon everyone had their cards flat on the table – turned down of course- and like old women, murmured all rumours they'd heard from letters and around base, all expect a certain Captain who sat back with an amused grin at some of the wild tales he was hearing.

"What nobility would help us? I mean they're all particularly licking the Kings arse anyway."

No one was surprised at the lack of respect Bill had for his King, everyone that wasn't nobility didn't hold much love for the present monarch. Ever since Queen Sparrow had tragically and suddenly passed away ten years ago, the kingdom of Albion hadn't been the same. The lower class had been had been left to fend for themselves, taxes had been tripled, work hours had increased and people were paid so little that it was bordering on slavery and all the while the higher class had sat on their noble arses and watched as they exploited those they saw beneath them.

"Well last I heard the Princess' has disappeared, the Kings sent a search party looking for her," Bill whispered excitedly. "My sources tell me that she's out on the run and joining the resistance."

"Don't be so bloody daft! Why would a Princess help us, no one's ever _seen _her for Avo's sake," Tom argued, disbelief etching his features. "And besides what sources? You haven't got any bloody sources!"

Ben merely watched the banter between his men, enjoying the vocal match as he sat back in his old rickety chair. He too had noticed that the well being of the Bowerstone had significantly plummeted, the death rate had increased, health had deteriorated and the homeless were practically piling on top of each other. The King also didn't care much for his subjects which made the situation even worse, even isolated in the middle of nowhere, no one could escape the stories of the mass executions that occurred daily; If someone stole a loaf of bread, two hours later they were positioned with their head on a block and an axe poised at their neck.  
One thing was for certain and that was Logan had to be stopped. Like everyone else in the brigade, Ben had always silently supported the work of the Bowerstone resistance however due to his position in the old guard, he didn't want to compromise the risk of civil war or so Major Swift had reasoned. Although judging from the recounts of the horrors that were occurring it was coming quite apparent that action was needed to be taken and soon.

"Cease your movement! Be you men or Hollow men?" came the loud authoritative command from one of the soldiers who were guarding the entrance into the Fort. Ben tuned out listening to his friends conversation and focused on the response from the surprise visitor as it was a rare occurrence for anyone to venture down these parts of Albion, except for the odd bandit or two. However when he heard the distinctive voice along with it disgruntled reply, Ben had an ear reaching grin appear on his face.

"Have you gone daft boy? Open up the doors!" The familiar voice barked in the distance.

"Walter is that you?"

"The very same, now are you going to open those doors or what?"

As soon as the guard ordered instructions for the gate to be opened, Ben immediately hastily excused himself from the game and jumped to his feet to make his way down to the ground floor. The Captain had always been fond of Walter, and found his honest yet brutal attitude amusing however the one thing he took pleasure in was to rile the old war hero up, at first it had frustrated the older male like it did to so many others, yet as time passed Walter learnt to ignore his companions constant jibber and replied his usual response that was now somewhat a trade mark "_Shut up Ben" _which oddly everyone else had took a liking to also.  
Thinking back it had been almost a year since the two friends had last seen each other, and that was when Walter had come by the barracks of the Brigade to discuss important business with Swifty. Ben hadn't been present for the meeting but had passed Walter when the old soldier was taking his leave back up to Bowerstone Castle.

Three figures stood in the centre of the courtyard; Major Swift had left his office with his usual pipe sticking from beneath this large twirled dark moustache and stood proud and straight besides Walter, who by Ben's memory hadn't changed in the slightest, however what really caught the Captain's attention was the small figure that was almost hidden by Walter's side. The state of clothing clearly identified that the person in question was male, wearing a pair of baggy black trousers that were crisscrossed with a range of belts and buckles with a cutlass and pistol hanging freely from his waist. Black knee high boots overlaid the trousers and a white shirt with a black waist coat was donned on the top half, the outfit was then topped off with a simple woolen grey coat that came to the bottom half of his thighs. But the most intriguing part of the mysterious person's attire was that a red scarf covered the bottom half of his face and a black mercenary hat that was tilted upon his head to hide his eyes, making only his nose visible.

"You could have sent us a note that you were visiting Walter, we could have set up a party!" Ben said as he approached the trio and only just noticing that besides the unknown character, sat patiently a border collie who simply just stared at his master. Walter turned into the direction of the voice and his dark eyes lit up when they landed on the approaching form of his old friend.

"Ben Finn! It's good to see you, my you haven't changed a bit!" the war hero replied.

"I would say the same to you too Wally but it seems that you've become rounder around the middle these days," Ben joked as he stopped and stood next to his commanding officer. Walter's reply was the expected _"Shut up Ben" _which caused Swift to laugh and was that a shake of the newcomer's shoulders?

"I must say it is terribly good to see you again old friend, but what in the blazes are you doing out here?" The Major asked as he inhaled from his pipe, soon followed by the grey smoke that left his nostrils.

"We came here looking for you of course, we have err... a proposition to make," Walter replied but faltered briefly as his gaze glanced over to his companion. Ben also flickered his attention to the small figure every so often; a series of questions ran through his head wondering the identity of the person before him. His eyes scanned for any clues the person might have held through body language and clothing; after all Benjamin Finn was a very good judge of character, or so he liked to think.

"We?" asked Swift as he also glanced between Walter and his companion. Realising that there he had not made an introduction, Walter spluttered and pushed the lad slightly in front of him towards the Major and his Captain.

"Of course excuse my manners, this lad here goes by the name of Charlie and he's a new apprentice of mine," Walter introduced, as the boy simply nodded his head and raised a gloved hand towards the Major and then the Captain. When Ben grasped the offered hand he realised with some surprise how incredibly small it was compared to his larger one; how old was this boy? Judging from his frame and height he was an adolescent of no more than fourteen or fifteen, what on earth was going through Walter's head bringing a boy of that age to a place like this? "Actually Swift, he's part of the reason we're here," Walter continued before leaning in silently and lowering his voice to say "Could we perhaps go somewhere more private?"

Swift placed the end of his pipe back into his mouth and inhaled deeply as he watched his friend closely, probably doing the same as what Ben was doing and trying to figure out what on earth was occurring. Finally after exhaling a cloud of smoke the Major nodded and grasped Walter's shoulder with one hand and taking his pipe in the other.

"Of course, we'll go into my office. Ben could you please go and receive the status reports from the other by the mortars?" Swift asked turning his attention to Ben as the Walter and his companion made their way towards the Major's office. Internally Ben sighed and groaned as he too also wanted to go into that study and listen to what in blazes was happening and discover the huge secret Walter was carrying, however he smiled at his commanding officer and nodded.

"Righto Swifty, just give a shout if you need us," Ben answered and watched as Swift nodded in approval before also disappearing behind his office door.

Swift would explain, Ben thought, he always did yet it was in the Captain's nature to be curious, you had to in this day and age especially when a heavily dressed stranger just walks into a fort full of soldiers. He just had to patient, and then he would find out the identity of the mystery man.


	4. The Swift Brigade

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE SWIFT BRIGADE**

Everyone knew who Evelyn was, she could just tell by their expressions. Hordes of eyes followed her every movement as not so silent whispers filled the air; she felt like she was back in court where she was paraded like a prized horse through the crowds of nobles and judged based on her posture and appearance. Maybe everyone was like that? After all, the Princess had never truly left the castle and had little experience of the outside world, the only socialising she had made was with her family and the servants that worked in the castle. So perhaps her expectations had been a bit adventurous as she thought they would have been entirely different from the sort of people she had grown up with.

Sighing Evelyn mentally chastised herself, she was just being paranoid, of course people stared directly at her after all she had just walked into one of the most isolated fortress' in the country, the soldiers probably hadn't even seen another person from the outside in longer than six months! Although even as the Princess accepted the explanation, there was still that paranoid little voice in the back of her mind that told her _"they knew"._

When Walter and Evelyn had entered the small cozy office of Major Swift, leaving Samson outside, she had immediately taken off her mask and hat to let her golden hair tumble free and reveal her face, to greet the shocked Major properly. It had taken the poor man a few minutes to comprehend that the missing Princess, whom the King had sent a search party for, was standing merely an arm away. Turning the Major gave a dark gaze towards the Princess' mentor.

"Have you gone mad? Why did you take her out of the palace?!" Swift exclaimed in low tones, after all it was only a thin plank of wood that created the door if anyone was in close range they could easily hear the conversation that was taking place.

"Action had to be taken, Evelyn's life was in danger," Walter retorted his eyes never leaving Swift's, pleading for some form of understanding. "Our worst fear has been confirmed and Logan has definitely spiraled into madness, he's becoming a tyrant!"

"Walter, I'm sure there's a perfect reason why..."

"You haven't been there Swift, you haven't seen what I've seen," Walter interrupted, his voice taking a harder edge and steel glint shining in his eyes. "Daily mass executions, famish and poverty have riddled our streets an all the while Logan stands in his war room and does nothing," he emphasised his last point with a sweep cutting movement with his hand as he paused to take a breath from and calm his rising voice. "We've known this day was coming old friend and we have tried to just sit back and watch but I can no longer do so as innocent people suffer."

Swift stood and watched his friend with a perplexed expression, he didn't say anything but placed the tip of his pipe into his mouth, retrieved a match and lit the tobacco that was nested inside. Smoke swirled around the small enclosed room as the Major took deep, long puffs. The offending smell invaded Evelyn's nose causing her eyes to water and the strong urge to cough was over-whelming however she resisted as she didn't want to offend the already conflicted Major. A heavy pregnant silence fell across the room, with tension sparking in the air as Swift watched the pair with calculating eyes, every now and again his cheeks would hollow as he took a long drag from his pipe.  
Besides her, Evelyn could feel the frustration roll off Walter in waves. The man usually had the patience of a saint; after all she of had firsthand experience as when she had messed up slightly in the train room, Walter would merely gently correct her mistake, but the pair had had a long journey and both were no doubt tired and hungry; not to mention the encounter they had had with a swarm of Hobbes in the monorail had riled Walter up. Her mentor wasn't particularly fond of enclosed spaces and the experience had clearly rattled his nerves. Worrying about the impending outcome and Walter, Evelyn took a step forward towards Swift whilst trying to ignore the cloud of smoke that shrouded him, immediately the Major's attention purely focused on the Princess before him.

"Major all that Walter has said is true, my brother he's... he simply hasn't been himself and not only do I fear for his well being but also the safety of my subjects," Evelyn began her voice soft as she stared directly at Swift. "On the day of my escape he had demanded I choose to spare the lives of a group of civilians or the life of my betrothed, whatever decision I made the other rejected party would be have been executed. That was all because I signed a petition for Logan to realise how far Bowerstone had sunk into poverty," she heard the intake of breath of shock but didn't let it faze her; the Major needed to know the harsh reality. "Walter is right, things need to change for the good of the people, and for the sake of all of Albion but to do that my brother must be stopped." All through her plea, a tight knot had taken a form inside her stomach, a fist had clasped her heart; she hadn't anticipated the staggering emotion she felt as the truth left her lips. Suddenly everything felt so real, Elliot's death and that she really was set out to over-throw Logan.

Silence once again returned in the small room causing Evelyn to feel her cheeks to slightly burn from embarrassment from her sudden outburst, but then if she was set to take the throne than she needed to connect with people, to make them understand that she was just looking out for everyone's best interest. If only Logan had let her out of the castle, maybe she wouldn't have such a difficult time figuring out the way people thought. Eventually Swift grasped his pipe and let out a weary sigh.

"You do realise that civil war will be inevitable," Swift stated with hard eyes that were the colour of onyx. Walter simply nodded as he took a step towards his friend with a sympathetic look, one that rarely appeared on the old soldier's face. Sighing again Swift stared at Walter for a moment before turning slowly to the Princess. Evelyn watched as the Major's long willowy frame dipped elegantly into a bow. "Your Highness, you have the support of the Swift brigade. Whatever your demand is we will carry, whether we perish we will do so in your name. We will help you over throw your brother so peace will return to the land."

Once again a surprising amount of emotion bloomed through Evelyn's body as she heard the sincere words leave Swift's mouth, she'd only just met this man and in a mere hour of meeting he had pledged his loyalty to her, not just his though but the _whole_ of his regiment. Humbled Evelyn placed her gloved hand upon his red tailored uniform and told him to rise.

"Thank you Major, your pledge means a great deal, it is good to know that we are to be working alongside capable hands," she smiled gently before an involuntary yawn escaped he lips. Her hand flew to her mouth and a fierce blush blazed her cheeks at her sudden rudeness. "I do beg your pardon Major, I...I don't know what came over me," her spluttered apology came slightly muffled due to her hand, however both Walter and Swift chuckled in response, small smiles forming on their faces.

"I understand it's been a long journey your Highness, why don't you get some sleep and we'll discuss business further in the morning," Swift offered kindly before his dark brows gathered and met in the middle and the corners of his mouth turned downwards. "Although I'm afraid I can't offer you the sort of bed you're probably accustomed to."

"Of course Major, I came fully aware of the conditions here so I don't expect a king sized four poster bed with crimson silk sheets. As long as I have some where to rest my head I would be eternally grateful," Evelyn replied with a small smile of her own before once more her hand covered her mouth as another blasted yawn left her pink lips.

"I'll call Captain Finn to escort you to one of the empty cots, you can stay in Lieutenant Simmons quarter as it's hidden in a small alcove away from the other soldiers so you can have some privacy," Swift stated before striding towards the door and bellowing out the Captain's name. As efficiently as she could Evelyn placed her hat upon the top-knot wound on top of her head and pulled her mask up before she followed the Major to the door. Once closing the door, the Princess was greeted by a barking Samson who nudged her hand until stroked and the smiling face of Benjamin Finn.  
Evelyn wasn't naive enough to notice that the man standing in front of her was clearly handsome; a strong jaw, straight nose and high cheekbones defined his profile while his hair was the colour of burnished gold which was the same colour as the light stubble that dusted his jaw and chin. But the most captivating element of the man was his sparkling eyes which were a striking shade of blue that mimicked a clear sky; and right now those penetrating eyes were gazing directly at her.

"Ben could you please escort out new friend here to Simmon's cot, both he and Walter have had a long journey and I think it wise they get some sleep before they keel over," Swift asked Ben with a small smile. A responding smile settled onto the Captain's face, revealing two rows of perfect white teeth and at that moment Evelyn knew that women must have chased the Captain with their skirts up to their waists.

"Righto Swifty, what about Walter?"

"I think I'll stay up a bit longer and talk with the Major, catch up for old time sakes," Walter piped up. "I think I saw a bottle of Box Wine on your desk if I'm not mistaken."

Swift laughed in reply and agreed as he clasped Walter on the shoulder in a firm grip. Both men said their goodnights to the Captain and Princess before heading off back in the direction of Swift's office. Evelyn's emerald gaze lingered on the shut door, before turning towards her guide, who to her surprise was staring intently at her however smiled when she turned and faced him.

"If you'll follow me I'll take you to your bunk," Ben offered with a gesturing hand. Nodding her head in thanks, Evelyn followed the soldier through the clearing and again she could feel the burning weight of her fellow comrades' eyes on her. The pair walked in something that was breeching an uncomfortable silence however not wanting to say anything that was considered strange or that could possibly reveal herself, Evelyn remained quiet. The sun had begun to set casting brilliant red and orange wisps in the sky, the wind had started to pick up and even though they were protected by the ancient high walls of the fort, the groans of wood mingled with the sounds of work from the soldiers. Evelyn was gazing casually around the courtyard when Ben motioned for them to climb up a set of rickety stairs.

"So where you from then Charlie?" asked the Captain, breaking the eternal silence that had stretched between them. Evelyn was both grateful and horrified by the question as it was not the sort she could clearly nod or shake her head to answer but instead have to speak her response.

"Bowerstone," she replied in an accent in which she mimicked from many of the servants at the castle. She winced as she tried to deepen her voice but failed as she sounded like a boy who had just reached puberty. Glancing over at the Captain from the corner of her eye, she saw that he was looking straight at her with a smile. Evelyn's breath caught in her throat, did he know?

"Ah a capital man I see, actually I spend most of my leave up there, although the last time I was up there was little under a year ago I think," Ben smiled as - to what Evelyn can guess – memories came to the his mind. And as she watched his face she became fascinated with the small indentation of dimple that appeared on his left cheek. She was so engrossed on studying the small area that she completely blanked out on what the man was saying to her.

"Sorry what?" she spluttered as she tore her gaze from his face and stared directly head on. Ben's golden brows furrowed slightly at her sudden strange behavior but took no deeper thought as he dismissed the issue with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I said is the Cock in the Crown still there?" he repeated as they ducked under a wooden diagonal beam that supported one of the forts walls that created the structure.

"The what?!" Evelyn exclaimed at the name, before hastily clearing her throat as she realised that her voice had taken on a higher pitch. The Captain's smirk widened.

"Ah industrial lad huh? It's the tavern in the market, serves the best ale I've ever tried and the barmaids aren't a bad sight either," he said as he gave Evelyn a wink, causing the Princess to nearly roll her eyes. _Yep definitely a ladies' man_, she thought. "So how come you and Wally came to visit a wasteland in the middle of nowhere, I can't even remember the last time anyone came to visit."

"Walter had a proposition for the Major," was all that Evelyn replied as she couldn't think of a suitable cover and telling the truth was out of the question; it was probably better if he heard from Swift or Walter as she had only just met the Captain. In response, Ben merely raised an eyebrow.

"What and that's it? No further explanation?" Ben sighed when Evelyn didn't expand further on the subject. "Must be important if not even the apprentice doesn't fess up on the situation," he sighed as they stopped in front of a door that was similar to Swifts. Turning Ben looked at Evelyn and smiled. "Well this is your stop, if you need anything I'm just down there," he pointed a long finger down a small turning which lead to what seemed to be the rest of the regiment's sleeping quarters. "Hensley serves breakfast about 6 till about 10, so if you want I can come wake you o you don't miss out."  
Both people stared at each other, Evelyn trying to think of something to say in thanks and Ben still trying to decipher her identity. Finally as the silence just became uncomfortable, the Princess cleared her throat and placed her hand on the wooden door knob.

"Thank you Captain, I shall see you in the morning," she whispered as she watched Ben's hand drift towards Samson's head and scratch him behind his ear. The Captain straightened up and did a mock salute.

"That's what I'm here for, shooting undead zombies and showing the new recruits around," he joked then before then finally saying, "Goodnight Charlie." Smiling for the first time but cursed the mask that concealed it, Evelyn lowered her head in appreciation.

"Goodnight Captain," was her last words before she and Samson entered the room and left Ben.

The door made a squeak as it shut to a close, Evelyn immediately dropped her pack to the floor and discarded her mask and hat, causing her to breathe out in relief. Her attire got quite stuffy after wearing it for a certain amount of time and she was glad for Swift's decision for a closed off room where she could finally be herself.  
The room was small but had a comfortable feel to it, unlike Swift's room where it housed a bookcase, desk and a bed, Evelyn's room simply held a bed, wardrobe and nightstand in which, perched on top sat an old rusty black iron candlestick holder; its flickering flame was the rooms only source of light and amber colours danced sensually along the four wooden walls.  
Slowly and methodically the Princess stripped herself off her weapons and placed her brown leather holster with her pistol on one of the bed poles, then hid her cutlass underneath the bed with her pack. Lastly she stripped herself of her clothing, sighing in relief as she let down her hair and removed the bandages that were wrapped tightly around her breasts. Neatly folding her clothing she put them besides her bed, but left on Walter's oversized shirt. Samson had already jumped onto the bed and watched with his head on top of his paws as his mistress climbed into bed. Giving her beloved companion a scratch on the head, Evelyn stretched before pulling the blanket over her and laying her head upon the pillow, to which she fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Don't forget reviews are my friends! :)**


	5. Sooner Rather Than Later

_**A/N: Hello my lovelys! I want to thank a huge massive thank you to all you guys who have Favorited and Followed this story! It really means a lot to know that there**_**are_ people out there reading my work and enjoying it, so just thank you so much! I'm trying to update monthly and stick to the routine, but I leave school in a few weeks and I have exams and just STRESS! But I will try to update monthly.  
_**

**_Anyway good news, I bring you another chapter! Yey! _**

**_If anyone has any thoughts or questions please feel free to type in that little box at the bottom of the page ;)_**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**SOONER RATHER THAN LATER**

_She was in the garden reading her mother's book whilst basking in the sunlight and eating one of Marie the Cook's famous apple tarts while Samson had placed his head on top of her lap as she lounged on the grass bank that over-looked the small pond. The summer breeze played with her let down hair and she wore one of her favourite summer gowns, one in which was made from soft pale blue silk with silver embroidery creating a mosaic of complicated interlacing designs. The smell of cut grass and baking filled the open air as the birds sung their afternoon tune. Days like this were perfect, no lessons or duties but a day where Evelyn could just do whatever she wanted._

_Suddenly she became aware of the sound of crunching gravel which was soon followed by a dark silhouetted shadow looming over her. Making out Elliot's lanky form caused a huge grin to split across the Princess' face, however as she stood to turn and greet her friend, she came face to face with the dark hollow eyes of her brother. Shocked Evelyn went to take a step back, but as quick as thunder Logan's pale hand firmly grasped her elbow with a punishing grip, before pointing out in the distance behind him.  
Following his direction, the Princess' jade gaze swept over to see Elliot kneeling and his head positioned on the executioner's block, his dark eyes penetrating as they stared at her. Gasping the Princess lurched to run in order to save her betrothed only to be pulled back by her brother's iron grip. Screaming to be released Evelyn struggled to emerge free, all the while watching as a black hooded figure loomed over the kneeling Elliot.  
The sky darkened and thunder crackled in the distance and the winds picked up to an almighty force; gone was the perfect summers day. With all her might the Princess struggled but stared in horror as the figure lifted his axe. She pulled frantically away from Logan only to return to his side, his own dark gaze watched the event that was occurring with no emotion what so ever. The axe was poised and as it lifted higher into the air, Evelyn assaulted her brother as endless pleas escaped her quivering lips. Then quite suddenly time began to slow as the axe was swung, a great whooshing sound cut through the air and as the sharp blade sunk into the tender white flesh that connected Elliot's head to his neck, a blood-chilling scream left Evelyn's mouth._

_Elliot's head came clean off with one stroke of the axe, his lifeless body falling limply to the ground as his life's blood created a crimson stain on the gravel. Evelyn could only stare in horror as the bronzed coloured head came rolling towards her and stop before her feet as his clouded eyes stared up at her. His blood soaked into the ground and stained her bare feet, her breathing became heavier leaving her lungs in short fast pants while tears streamed in an unstoppable monsoon down her cheeks.  
Slowly her brother's face loomed closer towards her, till his mouth was only a mere breath away and three spine chilling words left his mouth; "It's your fault." And for some reason, Evelyn couldn't find the strength to disagree._

Evelyn woke up as she lurched up from the bed; a cold skin coated her skin as Walter's shirt clung to her chest, as short heavy pants escaped her lips. She tried taking a couple deep breaths to calm her rapid breathing and decrease the rapid pace of her heart. It was dream, just a dream yet it felt so realistic. Still she could feel the air as it whipped around her hair, Logan's ceaseless punishing grip on her elbow and Elliot's blood on her skin. She felt dirty as if his blood was still coating her flesh and the image of her friends lifeless eyes came back to mind and refused to leave.  
Besides her Samson lifted his head, his dark eyes staring at her as he let out a whimper of concern. Trying her best to smile reassuringly at her companion, Evelyn reached out and gently stroked the soft black fur on top of his head.

"I'm fine, it's alright, it was just a dream, just a horrible dream," she murmured reassuringly to him, yet at the same time to herself. Samson continued to stare, his liquid brown eyes seeming as if he wasn't convinced.

Suddenly three strong rasps came from the bedroom door, causing Evelyn to jump but with hold her squeak of surprise. The fur on the back of Samson's neck began to stand as he growled menacingly.

"Charlie you okay in there?" asked a concerned voice on the other side.

_Shit, Ben! _Evelyn internally screamed as she quickly got out of the bed and towards the door, praying that he didn't open the door and see she was only wearing a shirt that came to her thighs with her hair free and down.

"I'm fine Captain!" she spoke to the door, leaning her weight against it. Samson lowered his head once he knew there was no danger and fell back to sleep.

"You sure? I was walking past and I thought I heard you whimpering," he said his voice was slightly muffled due to the door separating them, but it was evident that it was thick with concern.

"I... everything is alright, I'll be fine don't worry about it," she replied her voice calming slightly. "What time is it?"

"A little past five thirty, why?"

"Is there any where I can wash myself?"

There was a slight pause and in the mean time, Evelyn turned her back against the worn wooden panel and leant her head back.

"Get dressed and I'll show you the bath, that is if you don't mind cold water instead of hot?"

Evelyn thought about it for a moment. She really did feel uncomfortable and sweaty, and a little cold water never hurt anyone also if she really felt inclined, she could always warm the tub with a heating spell.

"No I don't mind," eventually came her meek response after a few minutes contemplating.

"Okay, I'll go and ask one of the men if they could go and fill a few buckets," Ben stated before he walked away. Pressing her ear onto the panel, Evelyn listened as his footsteps clicked along the stone flooring and waited until the echoes eventually disappeared. Once again her head fell against the wood with a heavy thud and sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She hated this secrecy; she hated having to pretend to be a different person let alone one belonging from a different gender. How long had she had to pretend? What if the revolution took months maybe even _years?_ She just didn't know whether she could cope with that?

Giving out one last heavy sigh, Evelyn set out putting on her clothes and even though she decided to leave her coat behind, she was already feeling even more uncomfortable due to three different layers that latched onto her already overheated skin, as well as pulling up the claustrophobic scarf and hat. Why did she get the feeling today was going to go incredibly slow? Before leaving the Princess told Samson to stay in the room as she stroked his head, but the hound simply gave no notice and didn't even bother to lift his head as he slept soundly on the cot.

Opening her door, Evelyn paused when she was greeted by the sight of Ben casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He wore the same crimson soldiers uniform as he had done the previous day before, however his golden hair was tousled and unkept as well as a dark dusting of stubble coated his jaw giving the Captain a roguish impression. Suddenly bright sapphire eyes met hers as he became alerted the door gave a croaky objection on being opened, but just as quickly a smile formed onto the Captain's face when he saw his new acquaintance awake and dressed.

"Morning," he beamed, even when it was early morning his voice was as smooth as a clear spring. Evelyn felt herself return the smile, but cursed not for the first time for the scarf that covered her mouth.

"Good morning Captain," she replied, making her voice deeper than her normal feminine tone. With a gesturing hand Ben motioned in the direction towards the room that housed the bath and the pair set off down a winding corridor. Again that awkward feeling presented itself as it always did whenever Evelyn was alone with the Captain and again she wondered why it was always him, she'd never been this awkward around another person, maybe he felt the same too? In the end she put it down to her costume, as she felt she really couldn't be herself whilst in disguise.

"How did you sleep?" Ben asked and once again was the first to break the silence. Evelyn turned her gaze so she was watching him out of the corner of her eye; he really did have the most perfect profile, she thought to herself, but firmly shook her head afterwards to rid such thoughts.

"Well thank you, I don't sleep much anyway," she began as she continued to watch him. "And you?"

"And me what?" he suddenly asked as he turned to face her with a sparkle in his azure eyes. Evelyn faltered for a moment as she stared in to those clear eyes, before for the second time that day shook her head.

"Did you sleep well?" she murmured as she felt a blush rise under his intense gaze.

"Ah I'm the same as you, I don't sleep much," he turned his head so he was pacing the path they had taken. "Mind you I shouldn't complain this has to be one of the nicest places I've slept at." She was about to ask him to abbreviate when suddenly he stopped besides a large double door. "Scottie's already put the water in the tub so just use it to your disposal, although word of advice don't take too long the men get real arsey if they have to stand around for a while," suddenly his face loomed closer to hers and the Princess subconsciously leant away. " And just between you and me I really don't want to break up a fight today," he joked in a soft warm tone which caused Evelyn both to laugh in response and feel the heat to creep up her face. Once the Princess said her thanks she hastily retreated into the large room and shut the door.  
A sigh of ecstasy escaped her lips as her eyes landed on the standard sized copper bath tub that was placed in the middle of the relatively empty room and without a moment to spare as the built up excitement of finally becoming clean spilled over, the Princess began to strip herself of her clothing.

The new lad Charlie was still a complete mystery and that frustrated the hell out of Ben. Usually Benjamin Finn could charm a secret out of anyone with his laid-back nature and witty banter, however this Charlie was a stubborn fellow as well as a man of few words. It wasn't like the Captain was a nosey person, but if something was occurring that had caused the likes of Sir Walter Beck to stroll into the decaying halls of Mourning Wood fort he liked to know what in Avo's name was going on as well as where he stood so he could figure out his options; that tended to happen after you had a family like the notorious Finn's, where trouble and death had become such a common occurrence it had caused him to be the only one left.

Swift still hadn't called for him and explained why Walter had travelled all the way from Bowerstone to their lonely residence, no one _ever_ drifted into these parts of Albion and it seemed strange that a royal guard would travel alongside his apprentice just to have a catch up with an old friend. Something didn't add up and Ben was going to get to the bottom of it.

Thinking back to his shadowy new acquaintance Ben realised that he hadn't seen the fellow carry a towel or any form of material that could dry himself afterwards. Swearing under his breath Ben turned left towards one of the bunks and retrieved a linen towel that was on a pile of clean laundry, before quickly returning to the outside of the bathroom. Rasping his knuckles against the rough wood, Ben called out.

"Charlie?" No reply. Once more he knocked he called out, but still the Captain was met with silence. For a few moments Ben stood outside debating on what to do, if he left the towel one of the soldiers would swipe it surely mistaking it for dirty laundry however if he simply waltzed in it was most likely he would come face to face with a naked Charlie. A naked Charlie who had no mask on and maybe finally shed some light on who he was. Eventually shrugging, Ben's open palm lay against the door poised. "Don't say I didn't warn you," was all he said before he pushed open the door and walked inside.

Evelyn was down to her smalls and Walter's over-sized shirt when she suddenly decided she would heat up the bathtub after all. Rolling up her sleeves so they rested onto the tops of her elbows, the Princess lowered her pale hand so it was finally submerged in water. Closing her eyes so she could fall into a deep concentration that caused all sound, smell and sight to fade into a quiet hum, Evelyn concentrated on bringing forth her Will and depositing the right amount of heat that would cause the water to turn warm instead of boiling. She still wasn't used to her powers, after nineteen years of being the same as everyone else, she sometimes couldn't believe that she could summon the likes of fire and ice to her fingertips; if it wasn't for the revolution that caused her to travel and wake up in different and strange places, she would have put it down all to a weird yet wonderful dream.

When the steam rose from the tub gave the tell tale sign that the water was finally warm enough, Evelyn retracted her hand whilst giving a satisfied nod and resumed her work on ridding herself of her clothes. Reaching up, the Princess' nimble fingers set to work to rid herself of the numerous pins that kept her hair into a tight knot on top of her head, so that it wouldn't escape the confines of her hat. Slowly as she untangled the blonde tresses from one another, Evelyn's mind began to wander, as it usually did when she was in the process of mundane things such as preparing one's self for a bath. She thought of Logan and wondered on what her older brother was doing. Did he miss having her around or did he find it a relief? Perhaps he saw her as the enemy? The thought sent a chill to run down her spine and penetrate her heart. Was she the enemy? She supposed she was, and even though the realisation of the truth struck her she knew in her heart it was the way things should be, the way things _had _to be. For seven years, Evelyn had seen Logan spiralling into the abyss of madness and was forced to watch as dozens of innocents were slaughtered, to hear the gruesome accounts from servants, but now she could no longer stay in the shadows and watch, for she was a Hero and Albion's Princess and she _would _save them. However even though her words were true, the shadow of doubt loomed in the back of her mind. She didn't save Elliot, in fact she sentenced his death and the knowledge was constantly playing in her head. What if she couldn't save others or her subjects? What if the revolution was futile and only caused to fuel the fire of Logan's madness even more?

"_It's all your fault."_

Logan's words slithered into her mind like a serpent, poisoning her thoughts; even now she could recall the cold malice and hatred in his voice as he breathed the words in her ear. His iron grip still latched onto the tender flesh of her arm as she struggled to save her friend, to save him before his doom.  
Shaking her head Evelyn pressed the heels of her palms over her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm her sudden shivering as well as the over-whelming self loathing and depression that threatened to spill over. A bath was just the thing she needed to cheer herself up and the sudden thought of hot water cascading over her skin immediately gave her new found hope.

Her hands found the hemming of her shirt and as she grasped the soft linen she slowly pulled the clothing off her body and over her head. However when she lifted the shirt so her smalls, stomach and the underside of her breasts were exposed, the sound of the door opening and closing came to her attention.

"Charlie you didn't have towel so I thought..." Ben's voice rang amongst the walls of the room before they hastily stopped.

With the blood rushing to her ears and panic pounding in her blood, Evelyn quickly pulled her linen shirt to cover her exposed flesh, before her eyes focused on Ben's open mouthed expression and the apparent shock that fuelled his blue eyes.

How in Avo's name was she to talk her way out of this?

**A/N: Duh Duh Duuhh! A cliffhanger! Stay tuned guys to see how Evelyn gets out of this situation and what our beloved Captain's response is ;)**


End file.
